


《星》(多宝丸x百鬼丸)

by Arey



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arey/pseuds/Arey
Summary: 架空向，背景是乱写的cp：多宝丸x百鬼丸少年遇见星星的故事
Relationships: Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	《星》(多宝丸x百鬼丸)

星  
*多宝丸x百鬼丸  
*架空背景 文里的设定都是乱写的

“你是谁？”  
那是多宝丸关于星星的最初的记忆，  
年幼的孩童想要抓住眼前黑衣青年的衣摆，可是手指却无论如何都碰不到任何实物。眼前的人形更像是一片影子，虚幻地飘荡在空气当中。

“你是谁？”多宝丸眨了眨眼睛，确认眼前的人是真实的存在，“你为什么一个人在山里？你是我们醍醐之国的人吗？”  
眼前的人没有回答，也没有回头，他黑色的长发披散在肩上，黑色的布衣服上印着多宝丸没有见过的图腾。多宝丸见他没有回复，可是自己一人又在这山间迷了路，虽然眼看太阳就要落山，那人的身影却越发变得真实起来。他想要去牵那人的手，可是一碰到对方的皮肤，多宝丸的手就被烫得缩了回来——也或许是冷，有的时候，温度的极致没有冷与热的差别。  
多宝丸既害怕又好奇，他可不好意思直接说自己迷路了。但是，如果自己偷偷跑出来的事情被父亲知道，一定会被责罚。或许是关在房间里念三天抄本，或许是跟着安江姐弟跑马练武。自己在外面待到这么晚，那两人一定也出发来找过自己了。可是在这样深的林子里，他除了眼前这个黑发的青年，任何活物也见不到。  
“喂、我在问你话呢。”  
多宝丸不满地提出抗议，迈着小小的步伐跑到那人的面前，正对着他。  
可是，那是一张没有神色的面孔。  
他甚至一时间分不清对方是男是女，那精致的面孔就像是玉石工匠雕刻出的珍品，眼睛半阖，嘴唇微张，就像一尊白象牙雕像一般定立在哪里。这样美丽的脸庞却看不到半分鲜活的神采，尤其是那双眼睛，深邃而空洞，看不到瞳孔深处半点反射的光。  
夕阳的最后一缕光芒消失在了远山的缝隙间，丛林瞬间染上了暗色。多宝丸被这样的面孔和气氛吓得后退了半步，对于未知的恐惧让他本能地想要离开，可是他的腿却定在了原地——他的面颊绯红——是因为没由的兴奋和期待，心脏怦怦直跳，燥热紧张的汗珠从他的皮肤表面渗出来。他将会预见到一种奇幻的景色。  
随着阳光的消逝，眼前的玉牙雕像笼罩起淡淡的微光，那是在明亮的阳光下无法能被发现的淡色光芒，就像萤火虫一般，散发着冰冷而又温暖的味道。  
随着微光愈加强烈，雕像仿佛也被赋予了生机。不、与其说是被赋予的生机，倒不如说那才是它本来的面貌。  
就像模糊的视线变得清晰，一切都变得生动起来。那黯淡的瞳孔不知道什么时候有了光芒，正毫不掩饰地盯着多宝丸，当眼瞳有了生气，整个身体也变得轻盈了起来。多宝丸甚至不知道对方什么时候突然开始在他的面前走动，当他回过神来，才发现有一个声音不停地在他耳边说着话。  
“——得到吗？…你听得见我吗？”

“唔哇——？！”多宝丸被吓了一跳，差点跌坐在地上。“你、你会说话！”  
眼前的人歪了歪头，做出一副很不解的样子：“我一直、在回答你，可是你没有听到。”  
多宝丸有一点生气，对方该不会是故意吓他吧？他赶紧站了起来，拍拍自己的裤子，不让对方看到自己被吓坏的样子，学着自己父亲的口吻，对他说：“不要骗我，我可不是小孩子了！”  
“你是我们醍醐之国的国民吗？你为什么一个人在这山里？你叫什么名字？”  
多宝丸连珠炮似的提出好几个问题，可眼前的人看起来完全不想要回答，而是表现出一副失落的样子，只是淡淡地回答了他的最后一个问题。  
“他们叫我、百鬼丸。”  
“他们？他们是谁？”多宝丸感觉很奇怪。  
“所有的，像你一样的人，从很久很久以前开始，他们一直都这样叫我。”  
百鬼丸的话实在是没有逻辑，多宝丸甚至都要怀疑这是个被赶来山上的疯子。可他整洁精致的面容，澄澈宁静的神色看起来并不是那回事。  
“那，”多宝丸斟酌着开口，“那么、百鬼丸，你知道怎么走去人多的地方吗？你很熟悉这片林子吗？”  
“他们住在那边，”百鬼丸不假思索地指出了某个方向，那是树丛中一条毫不起眼的小路，“他们总是从那边来，带着火把，和花白头发的人。”  
“他们总是成群结队的、问我很多问题。可是，已经很久没有再来过了。”  
即使多宝丸没有询问，百鬼丸像是自言自语般的说着许多奇怪的话。原本，多宝丸只觉得他是个被放逐的疯子，可现在却总觉得百鬼丸说出的话有一种神秘感，吸引着他。  
多宝丸看着天色已晚，自己也不敢一个人踏入那丛中的小路，于是打算拉着百鬼丸一起走：“你一个人留在这里，也不太安全，和我一起回去吧。”  
说着他就要去牵百鬼丸的手，却被闪开。  
“为什么？”百鬼丸对这样的动作感到好奇，忍不住问。  
“你这个人可真奇怪，”多宝丸也不打算一个人走了，“这么晚了，林子里也这么黑，你愿意一个人呆在这吗？”  
“为什么？”  
如果是普通人，在这样漆黑的深林中遇到这样说着奇怪话语的人，一定会觉得毛骨悚然。可是多宝丸却没有觉得害怕，他有一种直觉，一种探析到百鬼丸的真身的直觉。几乎是没有迟疑，他对百鬼丸说道。  
“因为一个人待在这样的地方，未免太孤单了吧？”

多宝丸在前面引路，身后传来踩踏落叶的沙沙声响，他知道百鬼丸慢慢地跟着自己。百鬼丸看起来约莫十六、七岁，比自己大了不少，如果自己有兄长的话，可能也是这样的年纪。  
多宝丸走在前面胡思乱想着，不觉已经来到了一片空地。这空地散落着稀稀拉拉的土坯和早就被破坏的草屋，多宝丸突然认了出来，这是他很小的时候与安江姐弟捉迷藏的废弃村庄。  
听说这个小村庄是在醍醐之国建立之初就生活在这山中的原住民，后来，他的父亲醍醐景光占领了这几个山头的一大片区域，这个小村庄自然也就并入了他们的领土，至少有二十年没有人居住了。  
百鬼丸说很久以前，有人从连接着这个村庄的林荫道上走去见他，难道是说这个村子里的人吗？可是百鬼丸看起来不过十几岁，怎么会知道他出生前的事情呢？  
多宝丸转过头去看百鬼丸，发现对方直直地愣在原地，他刚想招呼百鬼丸过来，注意到了一声不远处传来的呼喊。  
“少爷——！多宝丸少爷——”  
“啊，陆奥、兵库！我在这里！”多宝丸一下就听出了是侍奉着自己的安江姐弟的声音，连忙回答到，“在这——我在这里！”  
在村子不远的另一头，跑过来两个模糊的身影。走在前面的安江陆奥急急忙忙地跑到了自家少爷身边，担忧地上下打量了多宝丸一番，看到少爷没事，不禁松了一口气：“我和兵库四处都找了一遍，发现少爷您不见了。心想还有曾经这个您总是喜欢和我们捉迷藏的地方还没有来过……还好、您果然在这里。”  
“嗯……其实，我是迷路了，”多宝丸摇了摇头，“是这个人把我带到这里来的，就是他，百鬼——”  
多宝丸正要向陆奥介绍百鬼丸，转头却发现百鬼丸不知道什么时候悄悄的消失了。  
“咦，百鬼丸，明明刚刚还在这里……”  
“天已经完全黑了，少爷。”陆奥说着就牵起多宝丸的手，她看着少爷奇怪的样子，不免心里担心少爷是不是不小心在这山里遇到了什么不干净的东西。“我们赶紧回去吧，不然又要挨醍醐大人的骂了。”

当夜，多宝丸回到了家中，可那个神秘的身影还是萦绕在他的心头。百鬼丸身上有太多秘密，他的出现和消失就像是传说中的逢魔之时，“百鬼”这个字眼好像也在向他表达一种奇怪的身份。可是多宝丸的直觉又告诉他似乎完全不是这么一回事——那种初次见面但是没有散发出丝毫魅邪的亲切感，没有幽魂会像百鬼丸一样友好，还把迷路的他带出了深林。百鬼丸应该是什么完全相反的存在，可是这样的直觉的由来，多宝丸却怎么也想不起来。  
第二天，多宝丸早早地去了他与百鬼丸相遇的那片树林。可是却没有百鬼丸的半个人影。午时的烈日照亮了整个林子的阴影，多宝丸再三确认周围没有百鬼丸的痕迹，只好独自离开。  
第三天，多宝丸骗过父亲和陆奥、兵库，在傍晚的时间偷偷地跑出了家，果然又在同样的地点看到了百鬼丸——他还是像他们第一次相遇那样一动不动地、像一尊雕像一般矗立在那里，随着太阳落下，才在多宝丸的恍神中突然动了起来。  
“你昨天、过来了。”依旧是那个平静清冷的语调，百鬼丸主动开口。“可是你看不到我，也注意不到。跟他们一样。”  
多宝丸已经学会了听不懂但淡定接受百鬼丸毫无逻辑的话语，“那天晚上，你怎么突然不见了呢？”  
百鬼丸思考了一会，认真地回答道：“因为、不想让人看见。”  
“百鬼丸，你真的好奇怪，”多宝丸呵呵笑了起来，“明明之前说有许多人过来找你、还问你问题，而且为什么不愿意见陆奥和兵库，而愿意见我呢？”  
“以前的人……和现在的、不一样…”百鬼丸靠着多宝丸，贴着树坐了下来，他浑身上下散发着一种疏离的气息，即使和多宝丸靠的如此之近，多宝丸也好像感觉不到对方的真实距离一样。“可是、多宝丸可以，我不知道、但是……你可以。”  
多宝丸突然愣住：“你……你怎么会知道我的名字？”  
百鬼丸虽然作为问题的源头，却也好像被他问到什么困难的问题一样，又露出那种像小孩子一样疑惑的表情，“我不知道。”  
“哎，算了，反正你本来就很奇怪嘛。”  
多宝丸似乎在心里将百鬼丸当做了自己的守护灵——这是他从小时候照顾她的老嬷嬷那里听到的说法。只让自己能看到、又能叫出自己名字的神秘存在，让少年的心中涌现出一种狡黠的情绪。这种情绪抵消了那一点点对于未知和无逻辑事物的恐惧感，而是让心中本能的好奇和纯真接受了这样神秘而大胆的相遇。  
这或许是一种矛盾，可是少年人顺从地接受了这种矛盾心理。百鬼丸也确实没有伤害过他，就像任何存在于传说中的虚无缥缈的守护灵一样，百鬼丸总是默默地、安静地在每一个落日的黄昏里等着多宝丸的到来。

与百鬼丸的相识一天天深入，多宝丸越来越觉得对方本身就是一个神秘的谜团。  
百鬼丸好像什么都知道，他讲得出山川河流的历史，也讲得出斗转星移的星宿变化。但同时他也像一头初生的小鹿，眼底尽是纯净的色彩，原原本本地映照出所看到的一切的样子。他很多东西都不懂，对于多宝丸带来的小玩意展现出浓厚的情绪，这让多宝丸有一种小小的自豪，带着这一点点新奇的骄傲，让所有与百鬼丸相处的时间都变得快乐起来。  
可是，只有在落日后的夜晚，多宝丸才能与百鬼丸相处。  
他也总是问百鬼丸这其中的缘由，可百鬼丸也如同失忆的人一样，说不出这其中的所以然来。  
“那么，我就当你是我一个人的守护灵好啦。”多宝丸趴在草地上，看着满天的星光，对百鬼丸说。  
“嗯。”好像带着一点点笑意，那个声音温柔地答到。

守护灵的秘密只有他多宝丸一个人知道。  
就像是饭后藏在手心的一颗糖果，他不是总能打开手掌看，可又怕被体温的包裹融化——只能偶尔躲着别人从指缝里看两眼。多宝丸只能在落日之后的夜晚与百鬼丸相见，可是他总是怕黑，百鬼丸便牵着他的手带他在漆黑的山路里前行。  
多宝丸乖乖地跟在百鬼丸的身后，一小步一小步地踩着百鬼丸的脚印。百鬼丸没有点灯，他就像是踩着星光一样向前行进，甚至不带一丝迟疑。  
——就像得到了星星的祝福一样，漫天的星辰就这样落在百鬼丸的肩膀。多宝丸的守护灵是受到星星祝福的神灵。他的身上有来自夜空的风、盛夏的空气，百鬼丸的皮肤散发着微弱的光，在这漆黑的林中虚无缥缈地穿行。多宝丸听着对方平静的呼吸，忍不住攥紧了百鬼丸的手。  
“怎么了？”他听到百鬼丸轻轻地问。  
“没什么，”多宝丸摇了摇头，“只是感觉，感觉百鬼丸像天上的星星一样远。”  
百鬼丸没有回答，而是也握紧了多宝丸的手掌。

他把多宝丸送到了山脚下，再向前走就是有着卫兵把手的城关。百鬼丸不可以再过去了，他转过身，蹲下身子以与多宝丸平视，看到少年好看的眉眼紧紧皱着，露出委屈的表情。  
“多宝丸、要哭鼻子了吗？”  
“才没有呢！”  
百鬼丸突然捧住多宝丸的脸，将自己的额头与对方相抵，轻轻地蹭了蹭。  
“啊、啊！”多宝丸被这突如其来的动作吓到，一把推开了蹲在自己面前的百鬼丸，“你…你干什么！”  
要不是夜色的掩饰，百鬼丸一定能看到他从脸上一直红到了脖子根。多宝丸也不知道自己为什么突然这么害羞，就在刚才，百鬼丸好看的脸在他面前突然放大，他们的鼻尖甚至近得碰在一起，那轻柔湿润的呼吸打在他的嘴唇上，就像是别样的亲昵。  
那也是第一次他对上百鬼丸的视线，即使是昏暗的夜色下，百鬼丸那纤长的睫毛也能被他看的一清二楚。那样纯粹的眼神紧紧地盯着他，透露出对他的安慰和暖意的温柔。星芒在他的瞳孔上反射出亮晶晶的光点，多宝丸甚至感觉百鬼丸的眼中有什么在流动，他的眸子是暗红色的，就像大部分在夜空中闪烁得不那么明显的六等星。他快要被这样的眼眸吸了进去。  
多宝丸几乎是慌张地跑回了府上。  
事后他才觉得这样的行为似乎显得不太礼貌，他对百鬼丸的温柔安慰生出了别样的情感，那一种对美的喜爱和追逐，在百鬼丸的身上体现的淋漓尽致。可是对于普通人来说，这样的美丽却也需要承载于有温度的肉体之上。如果他的守护灵有着人类一般温暖柔软的肉体，像人一样有着喜怒哀乐的温度，那么这样的百鬼丸定会被所有人爱着。  
多宝丸整整一个星期都没有去他和百鬼丸相会的那一片空地，那个暗夜一遍遍地在他的脑海中呈现，可是每当他仰望夜空，那些光亮微弱的星星上总带着百鬼丸的影子。相遇和相识就是这样的奇妙。  
是谁的主动的意念，赋予了星星特殊的含义？

“终于，来了。”  
百鬼丸依旧在相同的位置等着，他的眼神仿佛从眺望山野的梦中醒来。多宝丸感觉自己十分愧疚，主动上前拉着他的手坐了下来。而百鬼丸好像并不介意这数天的冷落，像往常一样露出一个淡淡的微笑，还凑上前去，似乎又想给多宝丸一个同那天晚上一样的蹭额头。  
多宝丸连忙躲开，看着百鬼丸不解的神情，他不自然地开口解释。  
“这种动作，不可以随便和别人做的。”  
“可是，”百鬼丸似懂非懂，“可是多宝丸看起来不高兴。”  
多宝丸哭笑不得，他都不知道百鬼丸是从哪里学到这样令人害羞的动作，还“擅自”以为他又不开心了。  
“我可没有不高兴。”  
百鬼丸听到他这样说，放心似的“哦”了一声，又将身体靠回了树干上。  
多宝丸原本准备好的道歉没有说出口，可要是现在说又错过了机会，显得有些尴尬了。沉默的气氛在两个人之间弥漫着，多宝丸拼命地在脑海里想着可以说出口的话题，可是能想起的也只有这一周里自己在生活上的琐事。他一点儿都不想让百鬼丸感到和他在一起的时光很无聊，尤其是在一整个星期都没有相见之后。  
但是，百鬼丸看起来一点怨言都没有，他就像一周前离别时的那样心情平静，这也让多宝丸有着小小的失望——或许在他眼中，自己并不是重要之物。百鬼丸全身上下都是神秘，而自己不过是一个普通的小孩子罢了。  
可对于百鬼丸来说，他一点儿也不会意识到多宝丸在这短短的时间里心中想了这么多事情。他只觉得多宝丸终于又来了，心情不由得变得晴朗了一些，即使是眼前这自己看了不知道多少年的景色也变得不同了起来。他不怎么会讲话，更多情况下都是被动地回答别人向他提出的问题，将自己所见到的斗转星移一五一十地解释给跪在地上诚惶诚恐的人们听。  
那些人高声夸耀着、歌颂他是有多么的伟大，并予以他“百鬼”的名号。他从诞生之日起就不知道自己是谁，只能接受着人类为他安排的姓名，直到最后一批信徒消失。  
后来，多宝丸来了，百鬼丸被他赋予了新的身份，那便是只属于多宝丸一人的，被群星所祝福的守护灵。  
这样的概念第一次对他的存在有所触动，就像一只手触碰到了他存在的真实——虽然只是有一点点，可他仍然对多宝丸这个人类产生了兴趣，就像是相互的作用力，多宝丸赋予他的温暖和情绪也渐渐地体现了出来。  
和多宝丸一起的时间是短暂而愉快的，百鬼丸靠群星的偏移计算时间的概念，他无法察觉细小时间的变化，漫长的年代于他而言不过是顺流而下的溪水，即便如此，他会记得所有经历过的一切，就像夜空一样安静地笼罩着世间一般。  
多宝丸于这世间来说，太小了——可是也太特殊了。  
可是他自己却没有意识到自己是这样的特别。  
小小的少年依旧沉浸在自己的矛盾和失望中，他好希望自己快快长大，这样或许能比百鬼丸更加强壮、更加高大，这样的自己，便可以在对方的心中留下微小而灿烂的火焰。多宝丸为着这样稚嫩的自己没由得感到气愤，他甚至连自己对百鬼丸是什么样的感情都说不清。  
在今后的未来里，会有那样的一天，他可以学到足够向百鬼丸表达自己情感的话语吗？

“百鬼丸，”多宝丸的声音显得闷闷的，“你会等我吗？”  
还沉浸在独特时间里的百鬼丸楞了一下，马上回答。  
“会的。”  
“那、你会一直等我吗？”多宝丸抬起头，又一次对上了百鬼丸暗红色的眸子。  
可是他看到百鬼丸微微地皱眉，问到：“一直，是多久？”  
巨大的失望感笼罩着多宝丸，可他还想任性地挽留。  
“一直就是很久很久，久到我长大成人，久到我变成老头子，久到我死去。”  
“就是到永远。”

百鬼丸张了张嘴，夜晚的微风吹动他的长发扬了起来。他似乎在努力思考着，多宝丸头一次看到这样的百鬼丸，过去他从来都是不假思索地回答任何事情，就像万物的存在都是理所当然。多宝丸感觉他好像在努力构造着什么事情、或者一种令人容易理解的语言。  
“多宝丸，”百鬼丸的声音平静得可怕，“没有东西、可以到达，永远。”  
他说出这番话，似乎费了很大的力气一般，也深深刺痛了多宝丸。  
不仅仅是因为这好像拒绝般的话语，也是因为对这样说出的真理而感到悲伤。  
“任何东西都会消失，多宝丸会，而且我也会。”  
这是百鬼丸第一次说到关于自己的时间。  
“你是我的守护灵，你不会的，只有人的身体会变老，然后埋葬在土里，然后消失。”多宝丸说。  
“而且、天上的星星就是不会消失的。父亲告诉我，它们就像神明，永远地照耀着我们。”  
他看到百鬼丸摇了摇头。  
就算说出口，也不会有任何改变。多宝丸觉得——这个人依旧停在一个遥远的距离。无论他说什么，想怎样靠近，那相隔的距离和时间总是在拒绝着他。这样巨大的无力感压得多宝丸喘不过气来。  
“星星也会死去的。”  
百鬼丸的一句话突然将多宝丸拉回现实。  
这时他才注意到，百鬼丸其实一直都没有放开与他交握的手。  
“那这样……”年轻的心灵哭泣了起来，“这样的话，一切都没有意义了。”  
“多宝丸、又哭鼻子。”  
百鬼丸看着他，突然笑了。  
那就像是黑暗中的色彩一般，多宝丸本来就很少看到百鬼丸的笑容。他控制不住自己滴落的眼泪，却让自己停止了哭泣。不知为何，这样的笑容让他突然安心了下来，让他想起那些度过的，普普通通的与百鬼丸相处的日子。  
百鬼丸每一次说出自己名字的时候，就是这样的语调。舌尖抵着上齿，轻轻地打开双唇，接着从喉咙中呼出一口轻柔的气。上唇又再次向下抿着，最后挑逗似的将语调下沉，让风带着这样的震动传到多宝丸的耳朵里。  
他赶紧用衣角擦了擦自己的眼泪，眼眶却还是红红的。百鬼丸笑完了，又突然地凑了上来。这次他没有贴上多宝丸的额头，而是用刚刚念着多宝丸名字的嘴唇，轻轻地贴上了多宝丸微红的眼角。  
多宝丸愣在了原地，在他的记忆中，只有在父亲和母亲之间见过这样的动作。一股别样的热流从他的身体里升了起来，直冲向他的大脑。  
他懵懂地明白了，自己原本无法用语言形容的感情，原来叫“喜欢”。

经历了七个春冬的轮回，这一片山林仍是不变的繁茂。  
现在正是第八年的初春，天空还没有像夏季一样黑得那么晚，多宝丸用刀鞘挡开小路上快有半个人那么高的杂草，即使只有昏暗的余晖，他也能远远地看见一个人站在那棵树旁的百鬼丸。  
经过了七年，百鬼丸的容貌没有丝毫的变化，他好像从未生长，也不会老去，岁月无法在他的身上刻下纹路，而多宝丸不同，昔日的少年已经成长为挺拔的青年。他就像当初自己期望的那样，有着比百鬼丸宽阔的肩膀和高过对方半个头的身高。现在的他不再像过去那样稚嫩、患得患失，随着时间的洗礼，百鬼丸说他变得稳重而坚强。  
可是只有多宝丸自己知道，自己稚嫩的情绪并未成熟半分。那日他觉醒的感情一如七年前那样炽热而崭新，而且他长大了，手掌变得宽厚，可以更用力地贴紧百鬼丸的手。  
他轻声地从百鬼丸的背后靠近，想趁百鬼丸不注意的时候拥住他。可是还只踏出了一步，百鬼丸充满笑意的声音从前方传来。  
“多宝丸、来了呢。”  
“伤脑筋，怎么又被发现了。”多宝丸挠了挠头，也笑着从树丛中走了出来。“你不会后脑勺上都长着眼睛吧！”  
多宝丸走上前去，与百鬼丸并肩站着。过去，总是他仰头牵着百鬼丸的手，现在他们就像同龄人一样有着同样成熟的身体，这稍微翻越了一点微薄的时间，将多宝丸与他心系之人拉近了一些。  
两人都没有说话，沉默了一阵，多宝丸还是轻轻地抱住了百鬼丸。  
百鬼丸早就默认了这样的行为，或者说他从来就没有拒绝过多宝丸的任何触碰，无论是少年还是青年，他乐于感受多宝丸的体温，那有一种奇妙的情感从他们连接着的皮肤之间传导进他的体内。  
“嗯……怎么了，多宝丸？”百鬼丸将脸靠在多宝丸的颈间，感受着对方的寂寞，并轻轻磨蹭着。  
多宝丸把他抱得紧紧的，百鬼丸伸出手揉了揉他蓬松的头发，多宝丸从未变过，还是当年那个和自己贴着额头的少年。  
“很久没见了，”多宝丸低沉的声音传来，“很想你。”  
不等百鬼丸说什么，多宝丸又立刻把对方放开，偏过头去假咳了几声。  
百鬼丸像他一直做的那样，轻轻地握住了多宝丸垂落在腰际的手。明明自己对时间的流逝并不敏感，可百鬼丸头一次觉得没有多宝丸相处的时间是过的那么缓慢。最近这一段漫长的时间里，多宝丸不像以前那样空闲了，总是隔很久才能来见他，日落也变得令人难过了起来，鲜有人踩踏的小路上也生了杂草。百鬼丸本身没有离开这个地方的习惯，所以他只是一直等着，看着日落，直到多宝丸又一次出现在他的身后。  
多宝丸向他诉苦：父亲要他打理领土内的事物，似乎是想要早早地将领主之位传给他。每一天他都在城下町和附近的村庄四处奔波，有时整夜都不能合眼。而百鬼丸只是静静听着，像夜晚一样包容着这些抱怨。他其实很喜欢听多宝丸讲这些事，就像当初多宝丸想要了解他一样，百鬼丸感到欣慰与新奇，多宝丸在他的心中留下了这些故事，将他与这个世界的联系一点点拉紧，可是他仍不知道自己存在的意义。  
这一次多宝丸说了很久，一直到月亮挂上了高高的夜空。他好像说累了，停了下来，但还是拉着百鬼丸一起倒在了草丛中。两人面对面躺着，注视着对方的脸庞，百鬼丸第一次如此清晰地将视线放在多宝丸那张成长后的脸上，他感觉这样的多宝丸陌生又熟悉。

百鬼丸忍不住伸手抚摸多宝丸的脸颊。  
“你长大了呢……”  
“是啊，”多宝丸无奈地笑着，也抬起手覆在百鬼丸的手背之上，“可是百鬼丸却一点也没有变，就像我们第一次遇见那样。”  
百鬼丸不知道怎么回答，这样的情景让他第一次感觉有点奇怪——像是一种不自在，但是又让他感觉到一丝紧张，一丝期待。  
“是什么呢？”百鬼丸忍不住凑近了多宝丸，“我觉得很奇怪、有一种奇怪的感觉。”  
多宝丸一时语塞，可是他好像感觉到了百鬼丸对于他的某种回应。心中某个想法渐渐地成形，为他带来不可置信的兴奋与激动。  
多宝丸艰难地组织语言，向百鬼丸开口问到：  
“你想要靠近我吗，百鬼丸？”  
“想。”  
多宝丸撑起了身子，把百鬼丸抱在了怀中。

“你想要触碰我吗，百鬼丸。”  
“想。”

“你想要同我在一起，百鬼丸。”  
“想。”  
百鬼丸的额发同多宝丸的交叠在一起，瞳孔中倒映出闪烁的星空。他被多宝丸的问题问得不知所措，但无法欺骗自己那一种即将要强烈奔涌出的感情和欲求，这是他在有记忆的上百年中一瞬间的花火，点燃了那些过往时光中堆积着的所有闪光。他无法阻止自己贴近眼前这个陌生而熟悉的青年，可他不知道如何表达，只好做出自己最热切的回应，他说——

——他想。

多宝丸感觉自己好像跌进了喜悦的极乐世界，他恨不得把怀里的人揉进自己的骨肉之中，却又担心把百鬼丸柔软的身体压疼。他的心脏跳动着，他要说出来了，说出自己得到的结论，说出百鬼丸的真实。  
“你喜欢我，百鬼丸，就像我喜欢你一样喜欢。”  
他不管百鬼丸是不是知道喜欢的含义——如果不是，此刻他也会懂，见证这一切的星星和月亮会教给他；过往的风会教给他；他的怀抱也会教给他，无论如何，百鬼丸已经无法逃开了。

“是的，我喜欢你，多宝丸。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
好像这样的发音也有着一种共鸣的魔力，光是将喜欢的字眼说出口，百鬼丸就获得了从未有过的满足。他看着眼前的人，多宝丸半眯着眼睛，似笑非笑，他看着自己，就像看着一颗星星。

“百鬼丸，你就像星星一样美丽。”多宝丸说。“你就像……你就像星星一样。”

百鬼丸顿住了。  
他突然明白了自己的一切，多宝丸的一切，这片大地的一切。  
正在这一刻，百鬼丸从未觉得自己的存在是如此的清晰，所有的记忆都因为多宝丸的话语相连，他想起了他曾经穿越的遥远的距离，在那样冰冷的黑暗中，光的粒子抛射出来，又聚集成云。黯淡的火焰在空旷中燃烧，流转的线从扭曲的空间边缘倾泻而下，最终到达定格的彼岸——他穿越过这样多的奇景来到了这里，来到了这片土地上，来到了多宝丸的身边。

这是他们这个时代的人永远无法知晓的过去与未来，就算在以后的很长一段岁月，地上的人们还会仰望星空，将遥不可及的星星定为永生的道标。他的多宝丸，也会在无数个相同的夜晚向那个方向眺望，期待着那样的一束光芒。  
可是不是现在  
不是现在。  
有些话不是为了这个瞬间而存在的。

“我可以吻你吗？”他的眼前，多宝丸这样问到。  
百鬼丸不做言语，而是怀着虔诚的憧憬，吻上了多宝丸的唇。  
他们在月色中成就了彼此。

剩下的日子过得很快，百鬼丸计算着日落的次数，此时已经是盛夏，天黑的太慢，但是多宝丸已经学会了在落日的余晖中找到他，找到他那个若隐若现的影子。即使两人无法交流，多宝丸也静静地等着，直到百鬼丸的身影开始出现，在宁静的夜晚散发出萤火一般的微光。然后他们就像这篇土地上所有相爱的恋人一样相拥，在对方的耳边诉说着自己的想念与爱。  
这是只属于多宝丸的仲夏夜之梦。他第一次与百鬼丸的相遇，也是这样的夏天。  
可即使是光，也将在行走了遥远的距离之后，到达那个目的地。  
百鬼丸从来没有告诉过多宝丸确切的日子，可就像冥冥之中有所注定——最后一个日落，多宝丸安静地来了。  
“你要离开了吗。”多宝丸的声音听上去有些哽噎，百鬼丸看出他是下了很大决心才来见自己这一面。  
“嗯。”  
百鬼丸轻轻地回答，如果可以，他想要再与多宝丸一起经历无数个日落——就像在久远的过去，年幼的多宝丸对他说“永远”的时候。不过他现在知道什么能被称作永远了。  
他捧着多宝丸眉头紧皱的脸，稳重的青年此时看起来就像容易破碎的铜镜。百鬼丸不想再刺痛他了，因为自己是这样的爱他。可是真实必须从他口中说出，因为这是万物的理论，就算这个世界还要等待数百年才能知晓其中的真正含义。

“多宝丸，我是一颗星星。”

“……我知道。”  
百鬼丸温柔地看着他，多宝丸显得垂头丧气。  
“从那个夜晚开始，我就知道了。”  
“可是，那些星星已经在天空上闪耀了千年……只有你、为什么只是你会消失呢？”  
多宝丸紧紧地抱住了他。

“我原本、不会是这样的存在，”百鬼丸好像在同多宝丸讲故事一样，努力用着多宝丸可以理解的话语，“我的身体是星星逝去时瞬间的映射，在遥远的过去，我早就已经消失了。”  
“那是、最耀眼的一次绽放——”  
“六等星，从这里看去，我只是一颗毫不起眼的六等星。”  
“因为我离你，实在太远了……那样的距离、连光都要走很久的时间。”  
多宝丸静静地听着百鬼丸向自己说着这些难以理解的话语。这样温柔的语气抚慰着他的内心，他从未感觉自己与百鬼丸如此之近过。  
“这就是你说的，万物都不会永远存在，对么？”  
“或许是这样，”百鬼丸笑着回答，“但是，我会给你一个礼物。”  
多宝丸看着自己所爱的星星向自己走了过来，他伸出了双手，用平静的内心迎接这样最后的一刻。  
百鬼丸抱住了他，又吻了他。这个吻停留了很久，久到足够多宝丸回想起他们之间的一切。接着，温度消失了，随着他的最后一句话也消失在了自己的耳畔，名为百鬼丸的星星的映射彻底离开了这个世界。

多少年后，多宝丸再一次登上这片记忆中的空地，眺望远处深邃的夜空——他会发现山峦顶端的某一颗毫不起眼的六等星，奇迹般地明灭了起来。  
那颗星星的光芒愈发耀眼，直到照亮了一小片漆黑的夜空。它的光芒盖过了周围所有的星星，就像黑暗中的太阳，照应在多宝丸的瞳孔上。  
他跌坐在地，像个孩子一样嚎啕大哭。  
迟来了数百年的光芒，在多宝丸遥不可及的深空中行走了无法想象的遥远距离，终于在又一个群星璀璨的仲夏夜，作为承诺的礼物，来到了多宝丸的身边。  
百鬼丸的礼物，是一句话。

“…在那个未来的日子里、看着我吧。”

“看着我吧，只为了你、多宝丸。”

“那样的光芒，只为了你一人闪耀。”

END


End file.
